Amber Tears of Pain
by EbonyTears
Summary: Amber is the daughter of Ruby and Beau.....When Ruby mysteriously dies Beau is consumed in finding the cause of his wifes death...
1. Prolouge

((V.C Andrews owns Ruby Gisselle Beau and those ppl and I own Amber Tino Claude and those people ..and this is my first fanfic so remember I'm sorry if I suck..))  
  
It was the morning of Ruby's funeral , and Beau sat on the couch with his head in his hands thinking about his wife."Daddy???Whats wrong?" Amber said sitting down next to her father." Nothing darling,dont worry about it. You look gorgeous in that dress. Reminds me of your mother."."Daddy, is that what's bothering you so much? I know how much you loved Mommy, but, she wouldn't want you to be sad you know that. Please stop sulking...for me??"Amber's eyes glowed from the pain she knew her father must be feeling. Her mother had died from mysterious circumstances three months earlier. They found her body floating in the canal behind the home her mother lived in. Ruby was a very lively woman, always had a glint in her eye, especially when she saw her beautiful children Amber and Victoria. "Yes...I will try princess. Were is your sister??" Beau said. Amber rolled her eyes and bounded up the two flights of stairs to the room her sister and her shared."Ria, hurry up! We have to get going!" she exclaimed aspirated that her older sister could even care about if her make-up was right when they were going to there mother's funeral. "Yah-Yah-Yah...stop rushing me!! How do we know if one of Mommy's artist friends kids is cute? Always be prepared little sister" she said rubbing some of her lipstick off her teeth and grabbing her purse. Amber was amazed at how naive and shallow her sister was." She sounds like Auntie Gisselle.What a bitch."she thought to herself.  
  
They climbed into there Father's black Rolls Royce,Ria in front ,Amber in back. The girls said nothing and naturally Beau was quiet too. About 20 minutes into the ride Ria turned on the radio. Beau turned it off again. She pouted whined and almost cried and Beau turned it on again."OOOO Daddy that's not fair!!! If she whines or puts u give her whatever she wants? Why do you treat her like that? Like she is some goddess?!" Amber exploded. "Amber,calm down! You always lose your temper like this.I don't want to talk about it now turn around!" her father said in a choked voice.Ria huffed triumphantly.   
  
In all of Amber's 15 years of life Victoria had always been treated as a goddess. she just couldn't understand why her parents never saw thru that act! Ria came home 2 hours past curfew drunk and high and her parents said nothing. Amber came home 30 minutes after curfew and her parents would blow a fuse! She hated the way that Victoria would get special treatment because she was 1 year older then her. It was like if Ria didn't get her way then her frail little body would break under the strain of not having what she wanted.  
  
The got to the funeral home and listened to some of Ruby's friends make statements about what a great artist and friend she was. None of it really meant anything to them but it was nice to see people cared. They left and went to the burial. Again nothing extroidinary,but some what meanigful.Still huffed up, Amber got into the backseat while Victoria chatted up one of the gallery owners son's. Beau was talking to one of Ruby's colleagues ,leaving Amber forgotten in the back seat.  
  
They arrived home and Amber went upstairs to her room. She was still angry at her father for what happened in the car. She opened the door to her room. The walls were blue lined with white. Gathering paints and paintbrushes she went out side to escape. She had picked up a habit from her mother.Painting.It was her world....she painted when she needed to escape and she painted when she was happy. Whatever the occasion was Amber painted . Her parents had always helped her develop her talent. Her mother showed her techniques and her father framed her best work. Victoria ,on the other hand, was tremendously jealous. " So what if she paints?? What's so special about it?" she asked when she was younger. "Vicky,(she had always hated that name), nothing is SO special about it. We just want to encourage her ,doll!" her fathered comforted.  
  
To day as Amber painted her pictures were dark and shadowed, reflecting her mood. "Amber, what the hell are you doing?"Ria's voice said from behind her. Amber whipped around." Daddy said you cant bother me when I'm painting. Get out." she muttered in quiet rage." Daddy just told me to come find you so we can go out!"Ria replied haughtily." He wants me and you to do some sisterly bonding." she laughed. Amber's green eyes shrank to slits. She was furious. Instead of making a fuss she got up and left with her sister." How could he do this?? He knows I HATE her!!!! What is he thinking."  
  
"We are going to the mall. You are getting a make over and new clothes and Good Lord WHAT do you do with your hair??"she exclaimed in the car." NO I am not! We don't have all that money to spend!!" Amber retorted." Yes we do! I have the card!!"and out Ria pulled her fathers credit card. She laughed insanely.  
  
And so Amber and Ria embarked on a journey.Ria tried to change her conservative younger sister to be more like her. They bought clothes jewelry and shoes. More like Ria bought clothes jewelry and shoes. And when all this was done Ria went and got Amber's hair cut. Amber figured ,if it doesn't kill her it will make her stonger.The girls did a little bonding during the shopping part of the day. But when Ria decided to go and see her boy friend,Tino, all hell broke loose. 


	2. Ch1

*Well I tried lots a different stuff with this ch.I dunno what the whole plot is yet but...there will be some true VC Andrews action especially in the incest department..nyha!but seriously I think the plot will be similar the tarnished gold book...maybe don't count on it... If u don't recognize it from VCANDREWS then its MINE!! ~laughs evilly running into the twig light~*  
  
Amber,Tino,Victoria,and Tino's brother, Claude, sat on the patio, each enjoying lemonade. Amber had actually grown accustomed to her sister during the course of that day, she had actually learned not to kill her. She was actually starting to Like her sister. This struck even Amber as strange, and she knew her sister was up to something. "Well, who is this pretty young girl?" Claude asked in his thick Louisiana drawl. You knew he was a bayou boy even before he talked. Dark lazy eyes, thick muscles, dark skin. All attributes of a true country boy. And he wasn't scared to show it. Amber blushed and answered, "I'm Ria's younger sister." Tino and Ria exchanged vicious looks. "And what's your name darling?" he asked, shooting chills up Ambers spine." Amber Leigh .And yours?" she said carefully hiding all emotion from her voice. Claude moved his lawn chair closer to hers and they started a little conversation of their own.Ria and Tino had escaped to the pool house.  
  
The sun was out and both sisters were hapy.Which considering Ria's quick temper and Amber's hot mouth ,was a significantly good progression. Amber and Claude sat immersed in conversation by the pool. Amber had her pants rolled up to mid thigh and had her legs dangling into the pool.Claude sat close to her arm around her waist, his dark eyes shining. He leaned close to her and bit her ear playfully."Ahh!!"Amber jumped up, almost falling into the clear blue water. She wasn't at all pleased with his aggressive behavior, after all they had just met." Did I scare you, Amber?" Claude asked seductively. Amber looked at him hard, and decided just to sit back down. "Did I startle you? I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Claude cooed in her ear. Amber drew back uncomfortably, shifting a little bit. Claude seemed not to sense her mood change." Listen Claude, your really nice and all but I don't feel comfortable with you always touching me and stuff. Just gimmie some space to get to know you." Amber whispered. Claude looked insulted, but disregarded her statement after a while. Slowly he crept closer and closer until her was breathing in her dark hair.   
  
"God, you are so damn beautiful. I can't believe anyone would ever let you go." Tino was saying to Ria between kisses. Their kisses were quick, hurried with passion. "Tino, maybe we shouldn't." Ria whispered softly. They were in the guest house bed in the large master bedroom. They had been in here many times but never without protection. Although scared to admit it, Ria was afraid. Tino sensed this, and looked in her eyes. "What's wrong, Ria? We've done it so many times before. Its not like I'm dirty or something. You know me Ria?!" he whined. He didn't want to pressure her ,but, it was just so necessary to him. Reluctantly, she kissed him back. She did know him, and she knew he wouldn't do anything to purposely harm her. She gave it no more then a second of thought and she gave in. In a matter of seconds Tino was inside her. She forgot about her fear and gave in completely.  
  
"Claude, what are you doing?" Amber cried. Claude just seemed to be getting too close to her, Amber wasn't even sure if he had listened to her when she told him to back off. "Well, your hair looked really soft and so I wanted to know if you smelled as good as you look." Claude said shyly. Amber wasn't impressed. In fact, Amber was very angry at him. Claude thought maybe a kiss would be in order and leaned in to kiss her. "CLAUDE WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!!!" Amber screamed. Claude stood up nest to her stuttering as he tried to answer. " LISTEN UP . YOU CAN'T KISS ME! I DON'T LIKE YOU! STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY PIECE OF SHIT!" Amber raged. Claude looked shocked but he was clearly furious she would make such a big deal. "Don't act like you didn't want. You whoar! You lead a man on and then you just drop him? No, what's wrong with you???!!!" he said in a quiet fury. Ria and Tino stumbled, clothes disheveled, out of the pool house. "What are you guys yelling about?" Ria asked hoarsely. "Your BABY sister is complaining that I want to kiss her." Claude said indignantly. Amber felt so small that she didn't even answer, Ria was furious. "God Amber! I thought you had changed and weren't such a fucking prude! Now you throwing a fit because of a damn kiss?" and with that she back handed Amber ,sending her reeling across the patio floor. Amber looked up at her sister enraged. "You know what Ria? FUCK YOU! I'm going home." she said in a deadly cold voice. Ria underestimated her sisters fury and decided it was best to ignore it. If she wanted to act like a prude bitch then let her be one.   
  
Amber called her best friend, Josie, to pick her up. Josie was one of her only friends besides Marc. "Hey ,Ber, what's wrong?" Josie asked as her green Jaguar rolled up on Tino's driveway. Amber explained her story to Josie's sympathetic "Mhhmmhhh's" and nods. "…Do you think I over-reacted?" she could always count on Josie to feed her with the honest,brutal,and often times hard truth. "Yea, you kinda did. I mean it's not like he tried to rape you. But then again. I know how much of a goody girl you can be. It probably hurt u a lot. Sorry Ber's!!!" Josie told her friend. Josie was a typical Hispanic girl, long brown hair ,shapely, and she had some amazing hazel eyes on her. When Amber, Marc, and Josie went to the mall they got stares whoops and holler's from grown men. Marc got extremely jealous some times but he had to deal with it, they were after all his best friends. Josie and Amber went to Marc's house to hang out so Amber could get her mind off the incident.Marc's mother knew the two girls very well and invited them for dinner.Amber,feeling sympathetic for her father, declined her offer and decided to go home.  
  
"Dad??Dad are you home?" Amber called as she opened the front door. She heard no answer. "Daddy, must be out." she thought putting no thought into it. 


End file.
